Les profondeurs des enfers
by Hanahori
Summary: Mustang n'est plus le même. Il s'est engouffré dans de sombres affaires, il n'aura pas la force de s'en sortir seul. Vas-t-on l'abandonner pour ce qu'il fait ? Ou quelqu'un sera là pour l'aider et lui tendre la main ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir à tous ! Voici ma première fiction sur ce site (je n'ai publié que deux fois des fictions, alors c'est comme si je débutais). Mais je suis vraiment heureuse de me lancer enfin dans l'aventure ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, ce n'est pour l'instant qu'une « mise en bouche ». **

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Issus de Fullmetal Alchemist de Hiromu Arakawa**

**Chapitre 1 : Une nuit noire.**

Lassée de passer une soirée aussi ennuyante sur son canapé, Hawkeye se décida à sortir Hayate dans le but de se changer les idées.

La journée n'avait pas été particulièrement passionnante. Une histoire de vol à l'étalage dans un supermarché du coin avait été la seule animation du jour. A vrai dire, cela durait depuis une semaine. Havoc était en congé, Fuery ne venait que les matins, pour suivre une formation les après-midis, et le Colonel Mustang était en maladie. Autant dire que l'ennui était plus que présent au QG depuis sept jours.

Cette soirée était plutôt calme, dans la pénombre seuls deux malheureux lampadaires tentaient d'éclairer la ruelle. La légère brise était agréable ce soir là, et la marche était toujours un très bon moyen pour Hawkeye de se détendre.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Riza fut perturbée par un Hayate qui semblait assez nerveux. Elle s'accroupie à côté de lui pour lui caresser la tête, tentant ainsi de l'apaisez. Après tout, son chien était sa seule véritable compagnie depuis des années.

« Allons, calme toi Hayate. » Dit-elle calmement.

Un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se leva brusquement et instinctivement, elle chercha son arme de service à l'arrière de son pantalon. Elle ne l'y trouva pas. Idiote, pensa le lieutenant. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à la prendre en sortant.

Hayate se mit cette fois à grogner. Sa maîtresse le sentait aussi cette fois.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Serait-elle capable de se défendre si quelque chose de mal se passaient dans la ruelle d'où provenait le bruit ? Evidemment elle sait se battre, mais ne sachant pas ce qu'il se tramait, elle pourrait être en danger.

Hawkeye prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança dans la rue suspecte. Plusieurs silhouettes parvenaient à se distinguer de la pénombre. Cinq personnes. Riza espérait vraiment se tromper et que rien de louche ne se passait sous ses yeux. Elle qui se plaignait avant de la journée monotone qu'elle venait de passer, elle regretta...

« S'il vous plait, je vous promets que vous aurez votre argent demain soir ! » Hurla une voix provenant sans doute d'un jeune homme.

Il s'agissait surement d'un règlement de compte. L'œil de faucon tenta de calmer à nouveau son chien pour ne pas se faire repérer puis elle s'avança discrètement de la scène en se cachant derrière une benne à ordures.

« Et où penses-tu pouvoir trouver six millions de cenz avant demain ? Tu ne pourras JAMAIS. Alors rends moi ce que je viens de te donner, tout de suite. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser ça. » Lança sèchement un homme semblant être le leader de la bande.

« Je... je vous en supplie, j'en ai absolument besoin… Je vais en mourir… » Supplia le jeune homme.

Les autres se mirent à rire. Un rire dérangeant, qui n'était en aucun cas dû à de la joie.

« Alors soit. Meurs. »

Le sang de Riza se glaça. Le ton que venait d'employer cette mystérieuse personne était diabolique, on parvenait à entendre un soupçon de « bonheur » dans cette phrase.

« Vous n'allez pas me... Non… »

« Bien sur que si ! » Hurla de joie le meneur.

La ruelle était désormais éclairée, Riza pu apercevoir le visage de la victime. Il s'agissait d'un adolescent qui semblait avoir aux alentours de 17 ans. Malheureusement la lumière qui permettait de visualiser son visage était due à des flammes. La victime hurlait. Ses vêtements s'étaient mis tout à coup à brûler.

Hayate courra vers l'agresseur en aboyant de toutes ses forces. Le meneur l'éloigna par un coup de pied sec qui calma le chien.

L'adolescent se roula par terre pour atténuer le feu qui lui brulait la peau. Les agresseurs n'en avaient que faire désormais. L'un d'eux se baissa pour ramasser quelque chose. Surement ce qu'il voulait reprendre à la victime. Ils n'en avaient que faire du jeune homme. Sans même un regard, les quatre personnes restantes s'éloignèrent de la scène de crime.

Hawkeye quant à elle, était tétanisée. Elle ne parvenait plus à faire le moindre geste. Lors de leur départ, les flammes éclairaient les assaillants. Impossible…

« Pas lui… Pas Roy Mustang. »

**Alors ?**

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'aime beaucoup lorsqu'il y a de l'action et surtout les histoires pas trop roses ;)**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Me revoilà avec le chapitre 1. Je n'ai pas trop de commentaire à faire pour l'instant à part vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous. :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ici ?**

Impossible de trouver le sommeil. Son visage la hantait. Comment était-ce possible ?

Elle finit par se lever. Le réveil indiquait 03:45. A son grand regret elle allait devoir trouver une occupation pour patienter jusqu'au levé du soleil. Un verre d'eau à la main, Riza décida d'aller voir l'état de son pauvre chien. Il n'avait pas l'air en très grande forme. Le coup qu'il avait reçu de la part de Mustang l'avait certainement très affaiblit.

« Il va m'entendre celui là ! » Ragea la jeune femme.

Bien que Riza était plus que motivée à faire entendre raison à son abruti de Colonel, elle ne savait pas comment. Il était absent du QG depuis une semaine maintenant… Peu importe elle ira chez lui dès demain matin. Elle exigeait une explication. Riza tentait inconsciemment de s'imaginer des raisons à son acte. Après tout, ce pourrait très bien être un frère jumeau diabolique du colonel ! Tentant de contourner le problème par des théories plus ou moins farfelues, elle retourna se coucher. La journée risquait d'être longue.

Il était 7h du matin lorsque Riza coupa le moteur de sa voiture. La voici devant la même ruelle que cette nuit. Désormais un peu plus éclairée elle semblait beaucoup moins effrayante. Elle s'y aventura doucement, par peur de tomber sur quelque chose qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir aussi tôt le matin.

Pas de cadavre. Soulagée, elle continua d'inspecter la zone.

Quelques cendres se trouvaient tout de même sur le sol. Sûrement un de ses vêtements qui n'a pas survécu aux flammes. Une autre couleur de cendre également.

Elle s'arrêta un instant.

La cendre blanche, à sa connaissance, ça n'existait pas. Elle sortit alors un petit sachet de sa poche ainsi que des gants qu'elle enfila. Un prélèvement pourrait se révéler utile dans ce genre de situation. Un coup de fil à un ami travaillant au laboratoire permettra d'éviter d'ébruiter l'histoire. Si Mustang est impliqué, peut importe la raison, il vaut mieux éviter que ça se sache.

\- James, c'est Riza. Peux-tu me rendre un service s'il te plait ?

\- Riza ! Ca fait longtemps, comment vas-tu ? J'accepte bien évidemment de te rendre ce service. Qu'es-ce qu'il te faut ? »

Hawkeye hésita. Comment devait-elle tourner sa phrase pour ne pas se créer des problèmes.

« Je travaille sur une affaire un peu spéciale et j'aimerais que tu m'analyses un échantillon. Mais n'en parle à personne. »

James accepta. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Riza lui demandait un service de cet ordre. Son amie avait toujours été très discrète sur ses activités.  
Notre belle blonde se mis alors en route du laboratoire où elle y déposa sa pochette. Quelques heures seraient suffisantes pour connaître l'origine de cette étrange cendre. Après tout elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'analyser la cendre laissée par le Flamme Alchimiste lorsqu'il brûlait certaines matières. L'alchimie pourrait bien différer de ce à quoi elle était habituée.

Elle retourna chez elle pour nourrir Hayate. Il était désormais dix heures lorsqu'un appel de Havoc la sortit de ses pensées. Il souhaitait avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était en effet de retour de son congé et semblait plutôt surpris de ne pas trouver Hawkeye et Mustang à leurs bureaux. Le rassurant en l'informant qu'elle était en mission, elle raccrocha pour se rendre enfin à l'appartement du Colonel.

Il habitait au coin d'une grande avenue, au troisième étage d'une vieille bâtisse. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds chez son Colonel. Elle l'avait tout de fois raccompagné une fois lorsqu'il avait été blessé au bras lors d'un entrainement. Après avoir respiré un bon coup, elle entra dans le bâtiment. Pas franchement accueillant comme endroit. Quelques emballages de produits ménagés étaient abandonnés dans des coins, des affiches de pub qui tenaient à peine au mur et des boîtes à lettres en piteux état. Certaines ne comportaient même plus de porte. Elles avaient été remplacées par de malheureux bouts de carton.

Elle les examina et pu constater que celle de Mustang était plutôt bien conservée. Ce qui la rassurant un peu sur le style de vie de son supérieur. Prudemment, elle monta les marches grinçantes de l'escalier. Une fois arrivée au troisième étage, deux portes se dressaient devant elle. Sur l'une on pouvait lire sur une petite pancarte : « Bienvenue chez nous ». Ce n'était pas chez lui. A moins qu'il ait emménagé avec une de ses conquêtes bien sur.  
Rien ne figurait sur l'autre porte. Ni devant, ni sur le côté. Pas la moindre décoration.

Elle frappa à cette porte. Rien.

Tiens? Etait-il sortit ? Vivait-t-il bien ici, d'ailleurs ?

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Riza ne réessaye. Cette fois-ci elle entendu des pas provenant de l'intérieur. Son cœur commença alors à s'emballer. La crainte de voir son visage après les évènements de la veille, la tétanisait.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Bégaya son interlocuteur.

C'était bien lui. Incapable de prononcé le moindre mot, son corps fut prit de légés tremblements. Son visage… Une barbe naissante, d'énormes cernes rouges sous ses yeux luisants ainsi que des vêtements qui laissaient à désirer. Qu'est-il arrivé à Roy Mustang, le séducteur ?

D'un coup une vision. Son esprit se mit à comparer l'image de hier soir avec ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

Elle en était sûre à 90% désormais. Maintenant il fallait en être certaine.

\- Puis-je entrer Colonel, c'est important, demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. Lui demandant de bien vouloir fermer la porte derrière elle, il s'engouffra dans son appartement pour tenter de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui ressemblait à un appartement abandonné.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? N'avez-vous pas oublié que je suis actuellement en congé Lieutenant ?

\- Il m'était impossible d'attendre votre retour, mon Colonel.

Riza avait prit place sur un canapé, Roy face à elle, avachit sur un fauteuil. Il la regardait d'un air plutôt méprisant. Surprise par ce genre de réaction de sa part, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour parler.

\- Puis-je vous demander où vous étiez cette nuit ?

Mustang prit un air intrigué.

\- Je ne pense pas que ma vie privée vous concerne Lieutenant Hawkeye. Dit-il sèchement.

\- Au contraire Colonel, vous savez très bien quel est mon rôle. Je me dois de veiller sur vous et de vous reprendre à l'ordre à la moindre mauvaise action.

Riza pu distinguer un légé sursaut de la part de Roy. Il semblait mal à l'aise. Elle profita de son silence pour observer le reste de la pièce. Pas très ordonné ce Colonel. Des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool débordaient de la poubelle. Quelques une roulaient sur le sol.

\- Je vais être franc avec vous Hawkeye. Je ne sais pas.

Surprise de cette réponse, elle se permit de lui poser davantage de questions. Avait-il bu la vieille ? Oui. Etait-il sortit ? Oui.

\- Je suis allé dans un bar où je suis un habitué. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs. Mais après, je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis surement rentré chez moi…

Le regard de Roy fuyait celui de sa subordonnée. Il semblait impuissant face à ses yeux.

\- Je pense que vous me mentez Colonel et que vous savez très bien ce que vous aviez fait. Annonça-t-elle avec un regard plus que convainquant.

Il la regarda d'un air mauvais. Il se mit à s'agiter, il était extrêmement nerveux. Sans dire un mot, il se leva en direction de l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Sortez de chez moi je vous prie.

Un brin choquée, Riza resta tout de même en place. Il n'était pas question qu'elle parte avant d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire.

\- Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne saurai pas la vérité ! Déclara Riza, sûre d'elle.

Les quelques mots prononcés par son supérieur, lui brisèrent le cœur : « Je vous ordonne de sortir, maintenant. »

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Pour si peu, il réagissait ainsi? Sans un mot, elle sortit de l'appartement. La porte claqua derrière elle.

Elle se ressaisie avant que les larmes d'angoisse ne coulent. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre…Le Colonel était tombé si bas ? Jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état. Pendant qu'elle descendait les escaliers, des millions de questions traversaient son esprit. Mais elle en était sure, elle ne devait pas l'abandonner. Pas dans ce genre de moment.

Se pressant d'attendre la cabine téléphonique la plus proche, elle faillit se faire heurtée par un cycliste.

« Concentre toi bon sang, Riza ! Tu ne peux pas être faible maintenant. »

Elle composa le numéro de son ami. Impatiente, Riza ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger dans tous les sens. Dès que la sonnerie s'arrêta, elle agressa presque son interlocuteur.

\- JAMES ! Tu as les résultats ?

\- Riza, calmes-toi voyons…

Elle entendit des bouts de papier se froisser à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Ce que tu m'as ramené n'est en aucun cas de la cendre. En fait…

Il s'arrêta un instant.

\- Rassure moi au moins...Ce n'est pas toi qui te drogues ?

Sans voix, Riza pouvait entendre le mot « drogue » résonner dans sa tête. Dans quoi Roy Mustang était encore embarqué…?

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Des suppositions sur la suite ?**

**Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup d'action puisque l'histoire se mets en place, mais rassurez-vous ça va venir !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Aujourd'hui je vous apporte le chapitre 3 histoire de vous faire patienter. Profitez bien, car il n'y aura rien demain vu que c'est mon anniversaire alors niveau organisation ça va être très très juste ! Mais pas de panique, je reviendrai très vite :D (et avec de l'action!)**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Franchise**

Alors comme ça c'était de la drogue… Elle raccrocha avec James et se mit en route pour le laboratoire où elle comptait bien récupérer le sachet.

-Ne te fais pas de soucis, je ne l'utiliserai en aucun cas. J'en ai simplement besoin comme preuve. Déclara Riza.

Son ami semblait rassuré et lui remit alors la petite pochette contenant la drogue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouva à nouveau devant l'appartement du Colonel. Elle prit son courage à deux mains avant de frapper sur la porte assez fort. Personne ne vînt ouvrir.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix agacée.

-Colonel Mustang, ouvrez moi…

-Non. Dit-il sèchement

-Pourquoi rejetez-vous mon aide ? demanda Hawkeye, peinée. Peux importe ce que vous avez fait, je cherche simplement à comprendre, à vous aider. Parce que je suis là pour ça, Colonel.

Silence.

-J'ai promis d'être toujours là pour vous... Pour vous remettre dans le droit chemin en cas d'éloignement. Je ne vais pas vous trahir dans un moment tel que celui-ci, Colonel.

Le verrou de la porte se déverrouilla. Mais personne n'ouvrit la porte. Elle prit cela pour une invitation à entrer et poussa légèrement la porte. Le Colonel n'était déjà plus là. Le Lieutenant s'introduit à l'intérieur de l'appartement en prenant soin de fermer derrière elle. Riza arriva alors dans le salon. Elle y vit Roy allongé sur le canapé, un coussin sur son visage.

-Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte que vous me voyez dans cet état Lieutenant.

On entendit un petit rire nerveux.

-Ah, que je suis stupide. Dit Roy en soupirant.

Il enleva le coussin de son visage et s'assit. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux avec sa main avant de sourire honteux à Riza.

-Heureusement que j'ai des subordonnés qui s'occupent de moi.

Un peu embarrassée par la situation, Riza se contenta de fixer le sol. Pourquoi y avait-il une telle différence avec le Roy d'avant ? Comment peut-il passer d'un comportement si nerveux, à un état autant calme. Hawkeye n'osait même pas parler, de peur de rompre ce moment de sérénité. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à se voiler la face, et devait affronter ses craintes. Et ce, même si cela impliquerait d'avoir son Colonel à dos.

-Colonel, peut-on parler sérieusement ?

-Que voulez-vous savoir Lieutenant ? Vous me suspectez d'avoir été dans des bars mal fréquentés hier soir, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Je vous suspecte d'avoir affaires dans des choses illégales. Lança sèchement Riza.

Apparemment surpris, il se leva pour se rendre à la fenêtre et observa le ciel.

-Vous devriez me connaître depuis le temps Riza.

Riza. Son cœur loupa un battement. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas prononcé son prénom. Ils avaient mit une telle distance professionnelle entres eux qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de l'intonation que prenait sa voix en prononçant ce mot.  
Depuis la mort de son père, Riza avait changée. Elle ne semblait désormais vivre que pour son travail.  
Essayant de rester impassible face à sa remarque, elle déclara :

-Je le pensais. Mais je dois me tromper.

Elle s'arrêta. Mais Mustang ne prononça pas le moindre mot, il semblait ailleurs. Les nuages étaient surement beaucoup plus reposants que sa subordonnée. A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Riza en était certaine : il ne l'appréciait plus. Depuis quelques mois, il est devenu plutôt froid avec elle. Adressant un sourire à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait, et pas une fois ce sourire ne lui était destiné.

\- Je vais être directe avec vous. Colonel, est-vous un dealer de drogue ?

Un blanc. Puis il éclata de rire pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes.

\- Vous avez une imagination débordante Lieutenant ! dit-il en souriant.

Un véritable sourire ? Il était peut-être innocent. Après tout, elle n'était sûre d'elle qu'à 90% depuis ce matin.

-Je… je vous ai vu cette nuit, dans la Rue St- Marin. Vous avez tenter de tuer un homme par les flammes…

-Moi ? Dans quel but ? Enfin Lieutenant ! Demanda-t-il l'air intrigué.

-Vous souhaitiez apparemment lui reprendre quelque chose qui vous appartient. Il s'avère que c'était de la drogue mon Colonel.

Elle lui parlait comme si elle lui faisait un rapport à la fin d'une mission. En effet, elle ne voulait pas que ses sentiments prennent le dessus sur son comportement. Mustang la connaissait depuis longtemps, il aurait facilement pu deviner à quel point cette histoire la rendait folle. Elle voulait plus que tout connaître la vérité. La foi qu'elle vouait en son Colonel était immense. Pourtant aujourd'hui elle était remise en cause.

-Je pense que vous vendez de la drogue pour arrondir vos fins de mois…

Tiens ? Elle n'essayait pas de lui trouver une excuse ? Il rit encore. D'un rire doux. Un peu comme si il se moquait gentiment d'elle. Son imagination lui paraissait peut-être mignonne ? Riza se sentit alors gênée.

\- Je crois que vous avez vu cette scène dans vos rêves Lieutenant. Mais… Vous rêvez de moi alors ? C'est vraiment adorable !

Morte de honte, elle gesticula dans tous les sens pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Et elle en était persuadée, elle avait assistée à la scène.

Pour la décontracter, il lui proposa un café qu'elle accepta.

Lorsqu'il lui apporta sa tasse, il la regarda avec un sourire agréable, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années. Elle se sentait apaisée de passer ce moment avec lui. Quoi de mieux qu'une bonne tasse de café en compagnie du plus bel homme de Central City ? Riza était bien consciente de sa chance.

Jusqu'à ce que tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle.

Sa vue devint floue. Ses membres se contractèrent et l'empêchèrent de bouger correctement. Quelque chose n'était pas normale. Elle regarda Roy, qu'elle discernait à peine. Plus assez de force pour prononcer le moindre mot. Avant de succomber à la puissante fatigue qui s'imposait dans son corps, Riza eu le temps d'entendre ces derniers mots :

\- Pardonne moi Riza.

* * *

**Et c'est ainsi que Riza Hawkeye mourra.**

**Ahah, ce serait beaucoup trop nul comme suspense si c'était ça ! **

**Pour répondre à Scarlett qui m'a laissé une review anonyme, je suis heureuse que ce genre d'histoire te plaise et te remercie de lire cette fic. J'en avais marre de lire des histoires où tout allait bien dès le début. Ou même avec une fin déjà calculée dès le début. Moi, je ne vous garantis pas forcément un Happy Ending! Je vous laisserai découvrir au moment voulu. Happy ou Sad ending ? héhé.**

**Parce que je ne veux pas que vous vous attendiez à une fin en particulier. Tout est possible avec moi ! **


End file.
